Disposable plastic articles have been well known in the prior art. Examples of patents showing such articles are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,681,784 and 3,384,083. Still other patents relating to disposable plastic articles include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,150 and 3,923,577.
In addition to the above, disposable or dispensible head coverings are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,294,593; 3,431,561; 3,571,812 and 3,710,396. J. M. Bailey shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,593 a protector for preserving a woman's hairdo and make-up. This protector consists of a hood formed of a piece of film-like material with edges thereof being provided with flaps to which are attached tying cords to be tied under the wearers chin.
R. J. Hummel in U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,561 reveals a method of making a closable plastic headware cap arrangement having reinforcing side flaps. The article is made from plastic web stock and involves the steps of continuously folding up the edge portions of a tensioned thermoplastic web while pulling it and then folding the web along a center line so that the edge flaps are on the outside. Finally, the fold web is melt-severed along its length into elongated sections with the severed edges being fused thereby to form a plurality of similar plastic caps.
Robert Speevak shows in U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,812 a hat or cap made of a sleeve of flexible material which is formed into four panels with two opposing panels being folded inwardly. All of the panels are joined together at one end of the sleeve to form a cap.
Barbara Tomlinson shows in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,396 a dispensible head covering for being dispensed from a box or roll. Perforations are provided separating one unit from another. Each of the units have perforated or scored ear tab portions and are formed from two layers of stretchable material connected at their top edges to one another with optional heat seal front edges to accommodate various head sizes.